poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight reconcile/Happy Ending
This is how Thomas and Twilight reconcile and happy ending goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? It appears that Twilight wants a chat with you. Thomas: Why, Ryan? I didn't mean any of these to happen. Ryan F-Freeman: I know you didn't. Crash Bandicoot: I don't know what Gaia's plan was. This battle is tough like the time when Megatron was fighting me in Neverland and Brian the Crocodile chased him away. 12th Doctor: Me too, Crash. But, I think Gaia will tell you. nods and falls on the floor Crash Bandicoot: I'm.... very tired..... Where is Twilight and Gaia? Evil Ryan: Poor Crash. coughs Twilight is coming. Crash Bandicoot: Gaia... up on his feet What was your plan? Gaia Everfree: I was doing the same thing Sci-Twi's pet Spike did, Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? You want a chat to Thomas? Twilight Sparkle: Yep. Evil Ryan: How did she come back? We saw her dive into Primus. Twilight Sparkle: Evil Ryan. This film happens before I dive into Primus. Evil Ryan: Oh. Ryan is the Prime-prince of Friendship. Proceed. Twilight Sparkle: Ok. Thomas Thomas. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you still liked me even though you had a crush on Ashima. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Thomas: Yes? Ryan F-Freeman: Say something to Twilight. Thomas: I'm sorry, too, Twilight. Crash Bandicoot: That's nice. Evil Anna: That's how we recoil their love, Gaia. nods and uses her magic on Ryan Thomas: Ryan?! What are you changing? Ryan F-Freeman: I am transforming into my Gaia Everfree self. Ryan watch as Ryan's pendant becomes a combo of Ryan's and Gaia's necklace. Ryan feels pale green magic coming around him. Vines grow onto Ryan's legs then they change into leggings, then a vine grows on Ryan's body and change into a outfit like Gaia's. Ryan's face remains the same and hair turn into Gaia's hair and Ryan wears in eyemask. He opens his eyes Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Is that you? Everfree Prince Gale: Yes, Crash. But I'm not Ryan. Call me... Everfree Prince Gale. I know what I need to do. I feel like Vinnie and Ryvine are not on the same page. So... Matau T. Monkey: Nice job on the line, Master Ryan. Everfree Prince Gale: Thanks. I hope that some films will happen AFTER she dive into Primus. I can't wait for the next film after Thomas and Friends: Oylmpics Special. his magic to make a bouquet of flowers for Thomas and Twilight Here you are. Thomas: Awww. How... thoughtful of you, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: How did you do that? Everfree Prince Gale: My friend, Gaia taught me that. Timber Spruce: You think Gloriosa is ok in that form, Ryan? Everfree Prince Gale: Yes, Timber. You and your sister can join us. Ryvine Sparkle: Well. That plan is ruined.Everfree Prince Gale Ryan. We would meet again someday. But. In the meantime. Rothbart and I have something like going to the spa. Everfree Prince Gale: To the spa.... TO THE SPA!?!?!?!?!?!?! screams and runs into a portal Sci-Ryan: What's got into you, Gale? Everfree Prince Gale: I was a bit angry at Ryvine for saying "To the spa", Sci-Ryan. I think Twilight is ok in other films after she dove into Primus. But since I'm a Prime-prince, we should do a party. Crash Bandicoot: For Thomas and his girlfriend, Twilight back from the dead. Twilight Sparkle: For the last time, Crash, this... Oh. We could have a party. notices someone and goes to find someone. Ashima was taking on coal while singing as Thomas and the Irelanders approach her Thomas and the Technorganic Empire: Ashima! Ryan F-Freeman: There you are! Orla Ryan:: We've been looking for you everywhere! Meg Griffin: Yes. Why did you disappear like that? Thomas: We thought maybe you'd gone. Ashima: You all didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, did you? Evil Ryan: Actually we did. Ashima: But I do have to catch that ferry and go home. Thomas: Oh. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, guess this is goodbye. Thomas: But that means we don't have to say goodbye yet! You can come back to Sodor and catch your rail ferry from there! Meg Griffin: That is not actually a bad idea. Ryan F-Freeman: Great idea, Thomas. I like your smartness. Thomas: It stops in Brendam Docks, remember? Ashima: Good idea! You are clever! Sometimes. song Be Who You Are, and Go Far starts playing : Thomas: I can only be me : There's nothing else I can possibly be : And now I'm happy : I am who I am : I'll be the best me that I can : Ashima: You don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger : You don't need more than six small wheels : Thomas: I don't need to be taller or be longer : Being me now has its own appeal : All: Be who you are and go far, go far : Be who you are, and go far : Be who you are, and go fast, go far : Be who you are, and go far : scene becomes night as the song continues : We don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger : We don't need more than six small wheels : We don't need to be taller or be longer : Being me now has its own appeal : heading towards Vicarstown station : Be who you are and go far, go far : Be who you are, and go far : Be who you are, and go fast, go far : Be who you are, and go fa-a-ar! : engines enter the station and a newspaper article with Thomas' picture is shown and the screen fades to black Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes